The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming blanks into containers for containing a flowable food or like product.
Such apparatus heretofore known comprise a rotary body having radial mandrels, and a group of devices for forming tubular containers having a bottom from blanks folded flat so as to be unfolded to a tubular form by feeding to the mandrels the blanks as unfolded to the tubular form, and folding and pressing one end of each tubular blank to close the end and form the bottom.
The blanks to be handled by the apparatus described are folded flat so as to be unfolded into tubes. Such blanks are prepared, for example, by a paper manufacturer who makes the paper material for the blank and are supplied to a food dealer who employs the container forming apparatus. The blanks to be supplied to the food dealer are more costly than before they are folded flat so as to be unfoldable to a tubular form, for example, than planar blanks. Accordingly, these blanks have the problem of increasing the running cost of the container forming apparatus.